This invention relates to (2-propynylamino)thiazole and (3-iodo-2-propynylamino)thiazole derivatives which have anti-microbial activity.
In the prior art, 2-(3-halo-2-propynylthio)benzothiazoles have been known to have anti-fungal activity (Jap. Pat. Pub. (Kokoku) No. 26938/1971). There has also been known that 3-(3-iodo-2-propynyloxy)benzothiazole compounds have the same activity (Jap. Pat. Pub. (Kokai) No. 79862/1978). Besides, 3-(3-iodo-2-propynyloxy)-5-methylisoxazole has been disclosed to be an anti-fungal and anti-septic agent for woods in Jap. Pat. Pub. (Kokai) No. 22365/1979. Meanwhile, (2-propynylamino)thiazoles and (3-iodo-2-propynylamino)thiazoles have neither been disclosed nor known as anti-microbial agents.